I Love Halloween
by Purpleprincess1147
Summary: This is what happens when you agree to dress up for Halloween- as your girlfriends, boyfriends, and teammates.


I Love Halloween

* * *

Pp1147:Hi hi! This is my first one-shot, so sorry if it sucks.

Kankuro: Pp1147 does not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji sighed as he and the others waited for the girls to arrive. He looked down at his attire and scowled.

Today was Halloween, and Tenten had forced/begged him to dress up**- **as _her_. So, as revenge, Neji told her that she had to dress up as him. But to his surprise, she had readily agreed- no protesting, yelling, no throwing weapons; nothing. She had even _smiled_ when he told her, which to be honest, scared him.

He looked over to the others, who were also dressed up as the girls. How the girls had even _managed_ to get them all to dress up was beyond him.

Naruto was grinning ear to ear, dressed up as Hinata, his girlfriend. He had finally figured out why she fainted every time she was near him, and asked her out, which caused her faint. Of course.

Sasuke was glaring at the air, but Neji couldn't blame him. He had dressed up as Sakura, which meant he had to wear pink.

Sai was smiling, though Neji couldn't tell if was real or another one of his fake smiles. But then again, he had been smiling a lot ever since he and Ino, who he was currently dressed as, got together.

Shikamaru was staring off into space with a lazy scowl on his face. He was dressed as his troublesome girlfriend, A.K.A., Temari.

Yup. They all had girlfriends except the two prodigies, who were too chicken to ask them out. Sad.

"HEY! I SEE THEM! THEY'RE DRESSED AS...us?" Naruto looked confused by the end of his sentence.

They all looked over at the approaching female figures, who were indeed dressed as them. But at closer inspection, all of the boys' jaws dropped. They all felt the heat rising up to their cheeks.

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. She had made his clothes...small. The vest reached below her breasts, showing off her smooth stomach. Instead of pants, she had _really_ short shorts, and fishnets that went up to her mid-thigh.

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head. Sakura was wearing his old clothes that he had received from Orochimaru, with minor adjustments. The shirt had a plunging V-neck, Sasuke noticed, which showed off what little cleavage she had, not that he minded.

Naruto stared at Hinata, his face as red as a tomato. He had no idea she could be so..._sexy_. He knew she was beautiful...but...this..this was..! The top of his jumpsuit had been turned a jacket, and the bottom had been turned a _really_ short skirt.

Sai gaped at his girlfriend. The top has basically the same, except that it stopped right below her breasts. His pants had been transformed into a_ very_ short skirt, showing off her creamy legs.

Neji could _feel_ his face burning. This was _not_ the Tenten he knew. The Tenten _he_ knew wore the baggy clothes that he was currently wearing. The Tenten he knew _never_ let her hair down. The Tenten he knew _never_ put on a skirt. Yet, here was Tenten, his best friend whom he had know since the academy, doing the _complete opposite_ of _everything_ he had just listed. His shirt had been adjusted, and it reached below her breasts. His 'man-skirt', as Tenten had once called it, reached her knees, much to Neji's relief _and_ disappointment. But the slit going up the middle gave him a view of her smooth tanned legs. And his pants had been cut into shorts- _really_ short shorts. So short, that he almost didn't see them. And her hair- _her beautiful, beautiful hair _-was let down from its usual buns. It went all the way down to her waist, and she had tied it in a low ponytail, just like his hair.

The girls sauntered over to them, smiles adorning their faces. They all slung an arm around their respective boy, their smiles now smirks.

"Ready to go?" They all chorused.

They all nodded dumbly in response, wiping some blood away. They all walked in the direction of the Hokage Tower, where the party was being held, Tenten and Neji trailing behind.

"So,Neji..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Gasp! Did you just stutter?"

"Hn. You're crazy."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Um...Tenten?"

"Yes, Neji?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because you told me to, silly!"

"This is _not_ what I meant."

"What, you don't like it?"

"N-No! That's not what I mea-"

"Are you saying I look _ugly_?!"

"O-Of course not! You're not ug-"

Sniff. "Am I really that ugly, Neji?"

"_NO_."

"Liar.."

Groan. "Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"W-Will...will you go out with m-me?"

Gasp. Giggle. "You're stuttering Neji!" She teased.

"N-No I'm no-"

"Of course I'll go out with you Neji!"

Silence.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"You look-"

"I know, Neji. I know Neji." She said smugly.

_'Sexy.' _He thought.

"Kiba told me earlier!" Her peppy voice said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_'I love Halloween.' They all thought._

* * *

Pp1147: I don't think it's that bad! I wanted to finish this yesterday, but we went trick-or-treating. FREE CANDY! WOOT WOOT! Remember kids, you're never too old to go trick-or-treating, or to dress up.

HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
